The hunger games reaped, fought, won
by CrazyPsychoStalkerChild
Summary: The hunger games, the 69th Hunger Games, with many more traps then meets the eye... *OPEN*  CLOSED DOWN!
1. The unnamed chapter

Hunger games SYOT!

This is my first SYOT and I'm not revamping this so hopefully it will make a nice turn-out

PM me your tributes

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District (1 or 2 districts):

Appearance:

Family/pets/friends:

Enemies:

Token:

Strengths (5max):

Weakness (3 min.):

Fear (1min.)

History (Needs to be detailed):

Reaped or volunteered (If volunteered, why?):

Reaping reaction:

Weapon of choice:

Career (alliance with career tributes?):

Alliances (Y/N):

Romance in arena (real or fake?):

Reaping outfit:

Interview outfit (optional):

Chariot outfit (optional):

Preferred death:

Anything I missed:

**Please PM me your tribute(s)!**

A small glimmer of hope shimmered in the back of Onyx's mind "Of course!" She gasped to herself and began to scribble franticly of a piece of scrap paper "Given time, it shall... Aha! And another one shall go there..." Onyx smiled to herself as the whole of the arena came into play "M-Miss Onyx?" Came a small voice from outside of her thick ebony door "Yes?" Came Onyx's drawled reply. Not hinting to her overwhelming excitement, the small boy walked in with a tray full of plump purple grapes "F-for you." The child said to her in a small, squeaky voice. Onyx smiled, a terrifying sight apparently for the young boy scurried away with a startled "Oh!" _Am I really that scary? _She wondered, losing her thin-lipped grin.


	2. The Tributes

The tributes~!

District 1 F: Bloodbath

District 1 M:Jo Somet

Luxury items

District 2 F: Indigo Stormwell

District 2 M: Nioh Cadwell

Masonry

District 3 F: bloodbath

District 3 M:

Electronics

District 4 F: Arianna 'Ari' Whiteraven

District 4 M:Lacel Kuzwat

Fishing

District 5 F: Xavier 'Zane' Haylin  
>District 5 M: bloodbath<p>

Power

District 6 F:

District 6 M:  
>Transportation<p>

District 7 F:

District 7 M:

Lumber

District 8 F:bloodbath

District 8 M:bloodbath

Textile

District 9 F: Elsa Fairben

District 9 M: bloodbath

Grain

District 10 F: Tylerin Lukus

District 10 M: Joshua McMadin

Livestock

District 11 F: Malika Valencia

District 11 M: Levine 'Levi' Gerven

Agriculture

District 12 F:Emery Jane

District 12 M: Bloodbath

Coal Mining

Seven bloodbaths, all made by me to DIE!

Onyx buttoned her lush Capitol blouse and stretched out to her full six and a half feet tall.

She smiled at herself in her gold adorned mirror. Her skin was pale with a little tattoo of an apple on her shoulder and her long raven black hair shimmered almost purple in her rooms lighting.

Her elongated limbs seemed elegant to Onyx, Except for her neck, Onyx had to lengthen that sooner than later. "Miss Onyx, Your dinner is waiting." Said a small but determined voice.

"Fine, tell the guests I'll be right down" She said to the boy from outside the door "Oh and Todd make sure to work on that stutter of yours. It's absolutely _dreadful_."

Don worry about the shortness of my chapters! I will lengthen them out once I get tributes!


	3. How to sponsor

**HOW TO SPONSOR YOUR FAVOURITE TRIBUTE!**

All you have to do is PM me and tell me which tribute you want to sponsor and at what time (near death, going a bit psycho?) You can sponsor one tribute per chapter (Not the same one though!)

~~~~~~~The list~~~~~~

A cup of water

Half a gallon of water

One gallon of water

One needle

6 needles

Liquid poison

Powder poison

One roll

Six rolls

A dozen rolls

Crackers

Grapes

Grape juice

Three rubber elastics

Thermometer

Blanket

Flashlight

You can PM what you want, you can also sponsor them something not on the list.


	4. Announcement!

Note!

I'm going to add a twist to the hunger games plot!

There will be a pre-games games show where if you answer 3 questions right you get an advantage (better hearing, night vision, etc.) The questions are completely random (I'm going around my class for questions.)

And you can also submit up to 2 tributes! I did make a tribute for myself, but, I will make sure she doesn't win... If it makes you feel better...

And tell me what you think about my idea! (please)

_**~Cellionnette.**_


	5. D1: Perverts

District 1

Kristen (bloodbath)

Kristen looked down glumly at herself, being a career tribute was all fine and dandy but you have to look presentable, and fat is _not_ presentable, what would the sponsors think about her? Or worse, what about the other careers?  
>She stared at herself in her glimmering mirror, a white corset-style tank-top with a pair of gorgeous pair of crocodile skin boots and a mini-skirt with a pink rose on her hip. "Mum! I'm using your curling iron!" Shrieked Kristen, already walking into her mother's huge antechamber, the walls were painted blood red but Kris didn't bother looking at the room, because she knew exactly what she was looking for- a slimming undergarment. After a few seconds of searching, Kris found what she was looking for and quickly slipped it on before yelling a quick "Bye mom, don't forget to bring me that pomegranate, I'm starving!"<br>After not even three minutes her best friends crowded her, she was engulfed in a cloud of perfumes and flower oils. "Ohmygod! Kristy!" Shrieked a pink-haired freak that Kristen had only let into her clique for being the richest kid in all of district one, everybody _had_ to love her or they would mysteriously end up being chosen for the reapings, or having fattening tablets shoved into your low-fat-6-carbed-vegetarian meal. Kristen smiled towards pinky, showing off her diamond earrings that she had earned for her eighteenth birthday. "Those are gorgeous!" Pinky ran straight to Kristen, it looked like something pink threw up all over her hair, eyes, lips, skin, and her clothes, she stifled a groan in disgust of having her grappling up her long legs. Without a second glance, she shooed Pinky off her and joined up with her strong smelling friends, "Girls, guess who's volunteering?" Cried Kris, full red lips splitting into an award winning smile.  
>"Lemme guess!" Squealed Pinky from behind them, all the girls sighed and Hillarie snapped back, "We know who is, Kristina is!" Hillarie rolled her eyes and turned, breaking into a run. All of the girls in the clique ran with her except for the pink girl, who collapsed on the ground, pondering. Thinking about what she said that made everyone hate her so.<br>All the girls had filled into place, all whispering about how handsome the district escort was going to be this year, but once he stepped onstage several girls screamed out, he was _gorgeous!_  
>"Calm down, ladies." He said. Making his sentence automatically creepy.<br>_Great, another pervert..._ Thought Kristen glumly, inhaling sharply, her dull brown hair really should have been curled this morning. Kristen hadn't even noticed him mention his name or anything, but after a few moments the escort was in the center of the stage reading the words "Pinkaria Delawe"  
>"I volunteer!" Came Kristen's shrill voice, she didn't like Pinky, but she still wouldn't watch her die in the arena.<br>Pinky began to cry, her pink makeup running.  
>"No!" She shrieked and covered her eyes with her pink-nailed fingers.<br>Kristen walked boldly up to the stage and ducked under the tanned escorts arm and hopped up onto the stage, "My name is Kristena Mach" She flashed a flirty smile at the camera and clasped her hands together "This is so exciting!"

Jo Somet enjoyed pressure, but he was going to top off that performance, he just _had_ to.  
>With his arms behind his back he prepared to spring forwards, past the seventeen year olds then past another several hundred young teens.<br>_I will be strongest career tribute ever known, I will be feared and most of all... I will fall in love..._  
>Jo felt his composure softening whenever he thought of loving someone.<br>Once the escort with the foreign name and black suit walked over to the boys bowl, Jo tensed, preparing his body to spring into action.  
><em>This <em>will _be my year._ Was all that ran through his mind before the escort's low voice carried to his ears "Hulios Comeb" with those two words, a small, frail looking boy began to step out of the crowd of 15-year olds. Jo sprang, shoving several other eighteen-year olds who thought about taking his role in the hunger games.  
>"I volunteer." Could be heard throughout all of Panem, so he put on his most charming face and grinned around, forgetting were they had placed the cameras, sending live feed to Panem.<br>" My names Jo Somet" Jo batted his grinned to his district partner and she grinned back.  
>" Now, everyone. Let's make some noise for the tributes of district one!" The crowd went wild, as they did every other year. With a small gesture, Kristen whatshername pranced off with Jo waving a farewell to everyone before following suit.<p>

**So... What do you think district one was, I don't remember who did Jo Somet, but he's awesome!  
>Thanks guys for reviewing, and submitting a tribute!<strong>


	6. D2:This guy is soo

District 2: "This guy is soo..."

Indigo Stormwell hadn't bothered to wait for Azreal. She told him to come to her large estate at exactly 3:00 PM and she had waited for an extra fifteen minutes before abandoning hope that her best friend would be joining her this cold afternoon.

Indigo snuggled into her leather jacket, she was wondering if she could run back to her house and changing out of her tight, black corset and exchange it for something less- open.

Indigo clomped down the steep, paved hill to the small horde of teenagers chatting callously to each other, or simply throwing punches at each other. She sidled into the 15 year-olds section, and shot a glance towards the 16 year-olds to see Alala Onifur flirting with several other boys, one was even drooling at her revealing outfit, her Copper hair bouncing around her head as she began an animated conversation about-who knows what. "_She's probably trying to persuade them to leave they're girls for her"._ Sneered Jaime, one of the voices, Indigo whirled around to see Jaime for a second, Gorgeous brown hair pulled up in simple pig-tails. Jaime smiles slightly, her bright white teeth glinted before she vanished.

Indigo looked up to see more fifteen year olds milling in, many were talking about the new people, Indigo really didn't care, as long as she got to the podium first, to make her father proud.

Several peacekeepers marched onstage with a strange man in a silk tuxedo; he walked to the mahogany podium and coughed, startling everyone who hadn't noticed him.

Indigo looked behind her and spotted Azreal sprinting towards the mass of eager teenagers, looking up at the man with eager expressions on each of they're faces. Indigo almost pitied all the girls who were probably all hoping they would get up first.

"Hello, hello, district 2!" Grinned the man in the purple silk tuxedo, his black hair was buzzed short with strange designs etched into his scalp. "Hope you're all excited!" He raises his voice and smiles widely, causing everyone to cheer, and even a few peacekeepers in the back were elbowing each other, obviously amused. "Now, let's make some noise!" The man roared, the crowd went wild, the purple-clad man grinned in Indigo's general direction. _He's obviously not looking at me, the odds in that..._

Indigo thought to herself, watching the man intently, waiting for him to speak "My name is Ired, now. It's time to see who will be joining me today!" Ired stepped over to the girls reaping bowl in one large step, his dark purple shoes thudding on the stone. He reaches his manicured hand into the bowl, all the while smiling like a lunatic, he grasped onto a slip of paper and pulled it out swiftly "Our lucky tribute is..." Ired unfolded the paper and scanned it contents briefly "Alana Onifur!" Indigo grinned and stepped forwards before sprinting up to the stage

"I volunteer" She said and grinned smugly at a dumbstruck Alala. "And what might be you name, miss?"

Asked Ired, his deep violet eyes boring into Indigo's, she put on her biggest, most fake smile ever

"My name, my name is Indigo Stormwell!" She cried, then asked, almost innocently; "Can you pick the boys name now?" Indigo needed a distraction. Her cheeks were getting sore. Ired looked down at Indigo, he was easily six foot. He grinned at the audience and stepped over to the boys bowl, grinned at the audience and pulled a name from the top of the bowl and read it out loud, what Indigo heard next nearly shattered her composure.

"Azreal Drakon!" Shouted Ired, Nioh Cadwell saw the girl that had volunteered pale instantly. Nioh didn't think twice about it because he was already on his way up to the stage where the so-called 'Azreal Drakon's' dark, spiky head of hair was mounting the steps, Nioh coughed and picked up the smaller kid by the back of his hoodie "My year, punk." Nioh spat, his low voice rumbling, almost inaudible.

Azreal backed down the steps and whispered, "Have fun dying, ass." Nioh wanted to ruff him up but decided against it- it was HIS year after all. "My name is Nioh Cadwell, and I volunteer for What's-His-Name." Nioh grinned at the camera crew in the back and could feel the whole of Panem shrieking.

Ired smiled at the two, Indigo was looking down at the ground, being stubborn and Nioh was just grinning, with no particular reason he shook Indigo's hand with a huge grin plastered on his face "It's nice to meet 'ya, Indigo!" Indigo looked up at him and gave him a tiny smile "Nice to meet you, too..."

After the last applause, Nioh saluted to a small crowd of girls who shrieked and giggled at the same time. Indigo on the other hand walked off with several peacekeepers, Nioh turned around and noticed she was gone and ran to catch up.

**Thanks guys! I'm suuper~ excited to get this on the road!**

**~Cellionnette.**


	7. D4: Well, a double whammy in 4!

District 4: Well, this sure started with a bang!

Ari looked closely at her nose through her mirror. Another freckle... _I'm like a Shirley Temple with all of these..._

She thought to herself, pushing her corn silk hair from her eyes and eyed the dress she was wearing. It was gorgeous. Fairy-styled with several layers, the black was a perfect contrast to her Blonde hair, the thick straps itched slightly but she's been in more uncomfortable places. She flattened the sparkling black fabric down and looked at her black, three inch heels and smiled, before slipping out the door.

Lacel gazed at his reflection in the mirror, he had already decided that he was volunteering this year; life has given him all it could, his dark eyes narrowed as he scanned himself briefly. He had on black jeans that were slightly big on him, but his lack of emotion couldn't hint that he disliked them; he had rolled his white dress shirt sleeves to his elbows and had expertly tied a black tie around his thin neck.

Lacel ran exactly what he was going to do as he volunteered for the lucky child. He abruptly stood to his full 5"11 and walked out of the doors of his father's small estate. _I am volunteering; let's see how much pain an ordinary human can withstand._ He thought, blankly.

Ari silently filed into the 13 section, a nervous chatter was zipping around her, but she paid no mind, all she focused on was the orange Capitol lady entering on the stage, she was eerily tall, like a mutated swan. "Welcome, Welcome!" She said, her voice also seemed modified to sound higher, more birdlike with singsong tones and slightly warbling 'come' Just like the morning songs of a real bird. She shuddered her electric blue eyes closed as the woman pranced over to one bowl "Ladies first!" She giggled gleefully and pulled out a name "Eve Midol!" She smiled to the crowd of girls, Arianna shot out of her seat and yelled; "I volunteer!"

Everyone went silent then the capitol girl smiled, an eerie sight. "Well then, what's your name?" She asked, "Arianna Whiteraven."

She stated and walked up to the stage, careful not to hook the two golden shoe buckles together as she walked. The woman almost leapt to the boys bowl and reached her hand into the bowl and drew a name "Andrew Simm-" The Bird-woman began but was cut off by a very calm "I volunteer"

The Capitol lady seemed thrilled by this double-whammy.

Lacel stood up and walked to the strange, modified woman from Panem. "My name is Lacel Kuzwat and I volunteer." He repeated again, the Woman looked almost shocked, her feather boa ruffled as if she really was a bird instead of a disturbing parody of one. He walked up to the stage and looked at the girl; she looked to be about fifteen so he decided that he could use her hormones to his advantage.

**How did I do? I did district 4 because it was the first one full. Would you prefer me write in first person or third?**

_Chou!_

_~Cellionnette. _


	8. Yet another announcement

**ANOTHER NOTICE!**

Ok, so as you know, I just added my bloodbaths...

And I'm going to be combining the two districts together into one.

Less, chapters... More game-time.

**-Chou!**

**~Cellionnette**

**~ WantYourSoul**


	9. D10: Many more tears than we can count!

D10: Many more tears then we can count

Joshua frowned as he brushed his golden hair; a small bald spot wouldn't brush over so he decided to wrap a piece of cloth around his forehead expertly so it was unnoticeable. Joshua slid into his wheelchair and checked his cuffs. _How come everything I buy never fits me?_ He asked himself. Josh made an exasperated sound and unrolled his cuffs so they barely covered his wrists and rolled himself down a ramp his mothers had built for him. "Bye Mum! Bye Tracy!" He yelled to his mothers who were cooking some muffins for him. "Bye, Bunny!" They yelled back in unison

Tylerin Yawned stretching her arms as she slammed her red and black baseball cap onto her bleach blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She stuck her tongue out at herself and laced her old beat up tennis shoes that had become many different colours over the past few years. Trenton walked into Ty's room "Are you ready yet?" He asked her, Trenton looked almost the exact same as her. Same Bleach-blonde hair as her, same eyes and they were even the same height, Trenton was proud to say that he was 5'8 ½. Tylerin nodded her head in silent agreement and body checked Trenton playfully as they stepped out the door and onto the dirt path leading up to the 'Hall of reaping'.

Joshua had let himself roll down a hill and laugh when Kenzy shrieked, "What the heck is wrong with you?" Her pitchy voice made Joshua want to laugh even more, but he bit his tongue when she grabbed onto the back of his chair and began shaking him back in forth "Stop-It- Your- Hurting- Me!" He yelled between intervals of laughter and jolts from Kenzy. She stopped shaking him when they came across the scene at hand, a bright orange lady from Panem with altered limbs, voice and a feather boa made up of mocking jay feathers. "Uh... Kenz... I think I can wheel myself now..." Joshua said and clutched the black wheels of his chair as he pushed himself into the 15 year old section, just barely stopping himself as the strange birdlike woman _skipped _over to the boys bowl "Lets mix things up shall we?" She asked the audience who were all too anxious to move, they were barely breathing and Josh spared a quick glance over at Kenzy who was fidgeting with her hands nervously, he looked back to see the woman unfold the small piece of paper and read its contents; "Joshua McMadin." She smiled out to the audience and Kenzy shrieked and fell to the ground in hysterics, Josh spared a quick glance at her and moved away from the small group of 15 year olds and rolled up to the stage, the poor bird woman looked like she was about to have a stroke, Kenzy had tried to run out and grab him but the white peacekeepers had hauled her back, restraining her thin arms. Josh put his head down and pushed himself onto the stage as the woman reached her claw-like orange hand into the girls bowl.

Tylerin couldn't believe the little show that had happened with the crippled kid and his little girlfriend. The poor kid had his long-ish yellow hair hanging in front of his eyes the peacekeepers were having a hard time containing his psychopath girlfriend, but now all Ty could do was hold her breath as the orange lady reached into the large bowl and for an agonizingly long time shuffled through the contents of the bowl while clacking her hardened lips together, after what seemed like hours the bird-woman yanked a folded slip of paper out of the bowl and read "Tylerin Lukus" She read aloud, horribly mispronouncing her easy name. Ty bit her lip, ground her foot into the dusty dirt and walked up to the stage and stood beside the boy who looked to be about 13. "Now, children shake hands now!" The creepy woman chirped, Tylerin extended her hand and the boy, Joshua McMadin's small pale hand shot out and gripped her hand with fierce intensity, shook I briefly and before Tylerin knew it, the pressure on her hand faded, leaving a red hand mark behind.

**Cellionnette: *Sobs* this- This turned out s-so amazing! P-please tell me what you think of it!**


	10. D11:Agriculture? Nah, lets use lumber!

District 11

Malika Valencia raised her arm to strike a particularly thick piece of lumber, the small compartment couldn't handle thick would, so it would jam... But when the 'choppers' break down, people die- shot.

Malika could remember when they had taken her parents and strung them up, but before they had even lost consciousness they were shot in the center of the head. Malika was sobbing, she was only ten when it happened but it still felt So-Incredibly-Real. Tears stung at her eyes, but then she realised why. She had dropped her hunting dagger on her foot. Point down.

"Ohmygod! Malika what the heck are you doing!" Screamed Sam, she looked so girly, with her strawberry blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She was jumping up and down, pounding buttons into her bright pink cellular.

"It's ok, barely grazed my skin, you can put that down" Malika says, calming down the other girl, she bent down and retrieved her knife, showing it to the shorter girl.

"Look, no blood." She said soothingly, patting her on the back before walking out of the stuffy mill. Once they got into the sun, Malika began to boil in the thick leather jacket all workers had to wear, she slipped it off and stuffed it in her bag, it was payday- all $10... Malika would rather not take chances with somebody stealing her hard-earned cash.

The girls parted ways to file into they're section, she went to the 16 year-olds section and Sam went into the 14 year-olds section. Malika looked around glumly before spotting a bright green wig, bobbing up to the stage, she was surprisingly pretty. Most capitol people were altered too much to tell if they were formerly beautiful. The woman hoped up to the stage with a wide grin, showing her pearly white teeth.

"Velcommen, velcommen. Shai vould like to velcommen you with a video!" She grinned wider, and then a holographic video sprung up behind her, explaining about the hunger games and the uprising. Old.

The woman began to fix her wig once the hologram faded away she began to speak in her strange accent: "Now, let me pick Vun courageous young boy and girl to go and fight!"

She began to clap then stopped when nobody else made a noise; she cleared her throat and walked to the girls bowl. Shai's manicured hand dipped into the sea of papers, Malika's name was only in there three times. Nobody ever got chosen if it was only in there three times. Malika squeezed her eyes shut and blocked out all sounds until she heard, "Malika Valencia!"

Malika's eyes spring open, and she chokes up. Everyone was staring at her, she had suddenly wished she hadn't worn the plain white floral dress her grandmother had given her. She straightened her back and put on a brave face and willed away tears that were burning in the backs of her eyes.

The green-haired lady smiled and put her hand out to help her onto the stage, Malika gratefully took it and stood on stage, watching her smile and speed-walk over to the boys bowl, clearly labeled with **boys**.

Levine Gerven pushed his jet-black hair out of his dark eyes, he was uncomfortable in this heat, he remembered reading a tattered, outdated map that this was once called 'Arizona'. What a dumb name for a country. The girl named Malika was standing straight and rigid, like a drill sergeant.

Levi slid off his leather jacket, exposing his muscular, olive arms. He noticed the short, Capitol woman drew out a slip of white paper, she smiled and, with her heavy accent, recited the paper "Levine Gerven!" Shai chirped, seemingly oblivious to his world crashing down around him.

Levi looked down at his sketchpad with a half-drawn child, holding something to a larger man's neck.

He sighed and stuffed it in his jacket, and he leapt to his feet, quickly stuffing the small, blue sketchbook in his pocket.

Levi, walked the rest of the way up quietly, the only sounds were Levi's black tennis shoes scuffing against the dusty ground.

"Brilliant!" Shai trilled and inclined her head to the seven or so peacekeepers waiting behind everyone.

Then Canai burst in.

"Am I late? Am I late?" Canai- the latest victor had devoted her heart and soul into consuming alcohol.  
>Levine looked at her nutmeg eyes and noticed that they were not glazed over, and she didn't reek of alcohol, she was obviously sober.<br>"Yes, Hun, you missed the whole thing..." Canai hung her head then stumbled off, her comically red head bobbing away.  
>Malika made her way over to Levi and looked at him thoughtfully then continued onwards to the large building where most tributes say goodbye- Forever.<p> 


	11. sad news

Sad news, guys...  
>It's actually not that sad, but I'm going to delete <em>this<em> SYoT and create another, better planned one, kay?  
>Because, while I was over at my (writing fanatic and fellow grammar nazi) friends, she pointed out all my grammar, punctuation, lack of detail and several other embarrassing details about my writing...<br>I'll keep this up for a few days for everyone to get the memo and if you want, send me a PM about whether or not you want a tribute to be in my second attempt.  
>And the next time I write this, it's going to be more detailed, longer, be <em>waay<em> less jumpy and so on...  
>And, you can send two tributes max, there will be lots of chapters, so you know.<br>Well, you'll have to read 'The bloody rains' to find the rest out!

Crazy, out.


End file.
